Decepticons (Earth-7045)
The Decepticons are one of the primary factions in the Transformers mythos. They are typically concerned with such things as conquering Cybertron, defeating the Autobots, amassing large quantities of energon, developing powerful weaponry, and beating people up. Not necessarily in that order. Unlike the Autobots, whose leader is a Prime bearing a Matrix, the Decepticons are led by the most powerful of their ranks. This tends to cause some conflict, given how generally every Decepticon thinks that they're the most powerful. Also, the Decepticons are not exactly the most compassionate beings in the universe, but not all fight for greed. More than a few have a sense of honor, while others believe that Cybertron would be better protected by aggressive expansion. Ultimately, the Decepticons desire to protect their homeworld, even if it is at the expense of others. Usually. Members 1st Generation Current *Megatron I (2nd leader) **Blastcharge I *Galvatron I (temporary 3rd leader) **Cyclonus ***Nightstick **Scourge II ***Fracas *Abominus/Terrorcons: **Hun-Gurrr (leader) **Blot **Cutthroat **Rippersnapper **Sinnertwin *Acid Storm *Astrotrain *Axer *Banzai-Tron **Razor-Sharp *Barricade I **Frenzy II *Battlechargers: **Runabout **Runamuck *Battletrap *Bitstream *Blackout II **Scorponok II *Blitzkrieg *Blitzwing *Black Shadow **Blue Bacchus *Breastforce: **Deathsaurus (leader) ***Eaglebreast ***Tigerbreast **Liokaiser: ***Leozack (leader) ****Lionbreast ***Drillhorn ****Hornbreast ***Guyhawk ****Hawkbreast ***Hellbat ****Komoribreast ***Jallguar ****Jaguarbreast ***Killbison ****Bisonbreast *Calcar *Centuritron/Assault Mini-Con Team: **Heavytread **Runway I **Windshear *Charger **Fire Beast *Chopper *Clones: **Pounce **Wingspan *Combaticons: **Bruticus ***Onslaught (leader) ***Blast Off ***Brawl ***Swindle I ***Vortex **Sky Shadow I *Crankcase II *Crush *Darkwing **Throttle *Deadlift *Demolishor **Blackout IV *Detritus *Dirge I *Dispensor *Double Punch *Doubledealer **Skar *Dreads: **Crankcase I **Crowbar **Hatchet *Dreadwind **Hi-Test *Duststorm I *Fangry **Brisko *Fearswoop *Firecons: **Sparkstalker (leader) **Cindersaur **Flamefeather *Flip Sides *Flywheels *Fracture *Gravedigger *Gutcruncher *Hardtop *Horri-Bull **Kreb *Horrorcons: **Apeface ***Spasma **Snapdragon ***Krunk *Hotlink *Hydrotroopers: **Rage (leader) **Aquablast **Drench I **Hydradread *Incinerator I *Insecticons: **Shrapnel (leader) **Barrage I **Bombshell (formerly Greithoth: Breaker of Wills) ***Needler **Chop Shop **Kickback **Pseudo **Ransack **Venom *Krok **Gatoraider *Lugnut *Mayhem Attack Squad: **Bludgeon (leader) **Bomb-Burst **Bugly **Carnivac **Finback **Iguanus I **Needlenose ***Sunbeam ***Zigzag **Octopunch **Quake ***Heater ***Tiptop **Skullgrin **Snarler **Spinister / Rotorblade ***Hairsplitter ***Singe **Stranglehold **Submarauder *Micromasters: **Skystalker II (leader) **Air Strike Patrol: ***Whisper (leader) ***Nightflight ***Storm Cloud ***Tailwind **Airwave **Battle Squad: ***Direct Hit (leader) & Power Punch ***Fireshot & Vanquish ***Meltdown & Half-Track **Blackout III & Spaceshot **Cement-Head & Terror-Tread **Constructor Squad: ***Sledge & Hammer (leader) ***Grit & Excavator ***Stonecruncher & Knockout **Flattop **Greasepit I **Military Patrol: ***Bombshock II (leader) ***Dropshot ***Growl ***Tracer I **Race Track Patrol: ***Barricade II (leader) ***Ground Hog ***Motorhead ***Roller Force **Roughstuff **Skyhopper **Sports Car Patrol: ***Blackjack (leader) ***Detour ***Hyperdrive ***Road Hugger *Mindwipe **Vorath *Misfire **Aimless *Monstructor/Pretender Monsters: **Icepick (leader) **Birdbrain **Bristleback **Scowl **Slog **Wildfly *Octane *Oil Slick *Overlord **Giga **Mega *Paralon *Ped *Piranacon/Seacons: **Snaptrap (birth name Blasttrap) (leader) **Nautilator **Overbite (birth name Overboard) **Seawing **Skalor (birth name Sailor) **Tentakil (birth name Torrekil) *Predator Attack Mini-Con Team: **Dreadwing II (leader) **Overbite II **Sonar III *Predators: **Skyquake (leader) **Falcon **Skydive I **Snare **Stalker **Talon *Ramjet I *Ransack II *Reflector (Trio): **Viewfinder (leader) **Spectro **Spyglass *Roadblock I *Roadgrabber *Ruckus *Scorponok I **Olin Zarak III *Shockwave **Fistfight **Nitro *Sixshot *Skullcruncher **Grax *Skylance *Skywarp I **Thunderclash *Slipstream *Slugslinger **Caliburst *Smolder **Chopster *Snow Cat **Crumplezone II *Soundwave I **Cobalt Sentries: ***Garboil ***Howlback **Frenzy I **Overkill **Rumble **Slugfest **Squawkbox ***Beastbox ***Squawktalk **Wingthing *Springload *Squadron X: **Macabre (current leader) **Crosscut II **Earthquake **Fang **Ferak **Tornado *Starscream I **Swindle II *Stockade II *Storm Surge *Sunstorm *Take-Off **Screech *Terrain Mini-Con Team: **Overcast (leader) **Deepdive **Longarm II *Terrashock *Thrust I **Inferno II *Tidal Wave **Ramjet II *Treadhead *Treadshot **Catgut *Triggerhappy **Blowpipe *Trypticon **Brunt **Full-Tilt *Turbo Master *Underbite *Weirdwolf **Monzo *Wildfire *Windsweeper *Wreckage Former *Aerodive † *Airstrike † *Blip † *Bombshock I † *Coelagon *Commandos: **Mega-Octane (leader) **Armorhide **Movor **Ro-Tor **Rollbar I *Crankshaft *Deathcobra † **Cobrabreast *Devastator/Constructicons: **Scrapper (leader) **Bonecrusher I **Hook **Long Haul **Mixmaster **Scavenger I *Drift (birth name Deadlock) *Flatline *Freelance † *The Fallen (formerly Megatronus Prime) † *Flamewar *Ion Storm † *Jetfire I *Jhiaxus † *Landquake *Liftoff † *Magnificus *Menasor/Stunticons: **Motormaster (leader) **Breakdown **Dead End I **Drag Strip **Wildrider *Nightracer I † *Nightstalker † *Nova Storm † *Offroad *Predaking †/Anicons: **Razorclaw I (leader) † **Divebomb II ***Buzzsaw † ***Laserbeak † **Headstrong **Rampage (formerly Protoform X) **Tantrum *Rack'n'Ruin *Ratbat † *Ravage † *Shockblast *Sideways † *Sky-Byte *Slicer † *Starscream II † *Straxus † *Terrorsaur (birth name Terrorsoar) *Thundercracker *Thundertron † *Topspin I *Toxitron *Triton † *Turmoil † 2nd Generation Current *Clench (leader) *Archforce *Autorollers: **Armorhead **Dirtbag **Roadblock II **Skyflash *Bulletbike *Cyberjets: **Hooligan **Skyjack **Space Case *Deluge II *Dreadwing III **Smokescreen II *Jetstorm III *Jolt II *Powerdive *Ransack III *Road Pig *Sizzle II *Skycorchers: **Windrazor I (leader) **Afterburner II **Eagle Eye II **Terradive *Staxx Former *Aero Raid *Jetfire II *Strafe II Gallery Post_War_Acid_Storm_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Acid Storm of Vos Jet_Genericon_Model_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Aerodive of Kaon Jet_Genericon_Model_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Airstrike of Kaon Bitstream_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Bitstream of Vos Blast Off (Marvel Resuited).jpg|Blast Off Bombshell_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Bombshell of Upper Monoplex Constructicon_Bonecrusher_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Bonecrusher of Tesarus Brawl (Marvel Resuited).jpg|Brawl Bruticus (Marvel Resuited).jpg|Bruticus of Project: Endgame Helicopter_Genericon_Model_(Marvel_Resuited).png|Chopper of Kaon Car_Genericon_Model_(Marvel_Resuited).png|Crankshaft of Kaon Decepticon_Crosscut_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Crosscut of Iacon Tank_Genericon_Model_(Marvel_Resuited).png|Crush of Kaon Devastator_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Devastator of Project: Endgame Deadlock_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Deadlock of Rodion (currently Drift) Earthquake_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Earthquake of Tesarus Fang_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Fang of Esserlon Ferak_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Ferak of Ultirex Flatline_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Flatline of Pescus Hex Helicopter_Genericon_Model_(Marvel_Resuited).png|Freelance of Kaon Frenzy_(Soundwave)_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Frenzy of Kaon Hook_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Hook of Tesarus Hotlink_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Hotlink of Vos Ion_Storm_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Ion Storm of Vos Autobot_Air_Guardian_Jetfire_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Jetfire of Polyhex Kickback_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Kickback of Helex Decepticon_Laserbeak_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Laserbeak of Helex Helicopter_Genericon_Model_(Marvel_Resuited).png|Liftoff of Kaon Long_Haul_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Long Haul of Tesarus Macabre_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Macabre of Kaon Pre-Discharge_Magnificus_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Magnificus of Polyhex Megatron_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Megatron of Tarn Mixmaster_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Mixmaster of Tesarus Nova_Storm_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Nova Storm of Vos Onslaught (Transformers) (Marvel Resuited).jpg|Onslaught (Cybertronian) RacknRuin_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Rack'n'Ruin of Iacon Decepticon_Ravage_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Ravage of Polyhex Reflector_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Reflector of Project: Endgame Rumble_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Rumble of Kaon Constructicon_Scavenger_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Scavenger of Tesarus Scrapper_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Scrapper of Tesarus Shockblast_(Original_Paintjob)_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Shockblast of Polyhex Shockwave_(Transformers)_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Shockwave of Polyhex Shrapnel_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Shrapnel of Kaon Sky Shadow (Deception) (Marvel Resuited).png|Sky Shadow (Decepticon) Decepticon_Skywarp_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Skywarp of Vos Soundwave_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Soundwave of Tetrahex Spectro_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Spectro of Project: Endgame Spyglass_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Spyglass of Project: Endgame Jet_Genericon_Model_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Starscream of Kaon all the best names are taken :( Decepticon_Seeker_Starscream_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Starscream of Vos Straxus_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Straxus of Polyhex Sunstorm_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Sunstorm of Vos Swindle (Marvel Resuited).jpg|Swindle (Combaticon) Thundercracker_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Thundercracker of Vos Tornado_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Tornado of Mebion Tank_Genericon_Model_(Marvel_Resuited).png|Treadhead of Kaon Decepticon_Triton_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Triton of Lower Petrohex Viewfinder_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Viewfinder of Project: Endgame Vortex (Marvel Resuited).jpg|Vortex Category:Organizations Category:Earth-7045 Category:Created by Trachodon56